Quer Ficar Comigo?
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: N sei realmente fazer resumos ;x / Garu de repente fica com ciúmes de Pucca... Vamos checar o que vai acontecer? - R
1. Prólogo

**Combina muuito cm a história...Besterah, nem precisa ler, isso é oq eu sinto por dentro msmo... ~Isah**

**A maioria das pessoas não entende o significado de "**_**AMOR**_**". É um sentimento inevitável que só a pessoa que ama entende, pode ser uma, duas, três ou mais amando a mesma pessoa e essa paixão por um vira rivalidade pra outros. Dificilmente nós conseguimos o planejado com a tal pessoa especial e quando conseguimos, na maioria das vezes, nem sabíamos que ia dar certo. As pessoas que não tem medo de levar um não pedem na cara – quer ficar comigo? – essa pergunta pega muito! De um vai a três, que de três vai a cinco... De vez em quando, o amor chega até ser engraçado! Corta o coração ver a pessoa que você mais gosta ficando com outra, você morre por dentro e disfarça por fora, mas é melhor partir pra outra mesmo, pois, esse já era.**

**A experiência do beijo, pra mim, é a melhor! Você fica dias só pensando no acontecimento e se isso ainda não aconteceu com você... Acredite você vai explodir de EMOÇÃO e ficar à espera de mais um, e mais outro e etc etc etc! Você fica perdidamente apaixonado e se perguntando – será que ele(a) vai querer ficar outra vez??? – mas se você não gostou... Daí eu já não sei. **

**O que eu mais ODEIO é quando a pessoa que você fica te cativa... é meio complicado explicar, você quer ficar de novo e ela não te quer mais. Isso me dá nos nervos, e depois ainda quer ser "amiguinho" ARGH! Qual é? Agora já comecei a falar de mim... **

**Quando você quer ficar com uma pessoa e muda os planos só por causa daquela pergunta... ISSO já aconteceu comigo, pode crer, você NÃO vai se arrepender! Aquela pessoa que você gostava vai se tornar um monstro na sua vida e você vai enxergando os "defeitos". Eu não vou falar quem ERA porque... É passado e talvez esse texto ridículo caia no quadro da professora de literatura, então é melhor deixar quieto.  
**


	2. Dias terríveis

**Obs: Essa história é metade verdadeira. A Pucca não é minha, e se fosse eu estaria rica ;P Os nomes são das minhas melhores amigas verdadeiras! BEJÃO MIGUXAS! Restart ;P"**

**Segunda-feira**

**É começo de ano e é o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de natal...e eu estou muito confusa...**

**Eu perdi a noção das coisas, nada mais faz sentido e isso piora a cada dia, eu me sinto mal, parece que todos ficam me olhando. Antes não era assim...**

**Ching me disse que eu não preciso me preocupar tanto assim, é normal nessa idade todos ficarem olhando... Eu acho isso estranho, eu vou fazer 13 anos, já estou na adolescência e o Garu... ele vai fazer 15 anos, nem parece que ele é tão mais velho do que eu... Em certo ponto, a Ching está certa, eu mudei pra caramba, ouvia antes músicas irritantes de criança, agora, ouço Aloha from hell, Muse, Pantera...**

**Eu ainda gosto muito do Garu, mas minhas amigas falaram que eu tenho que parar de correr atrás de meninos, tenho que deixar rolar... isso é, desde então congelei o Garu, deixei ele de lado um pouco, minhas amigas me fizeram ver mais meninos além do Garu, gostei de muitos. Mas, igual ao Garu não tem igual... Aquele cabelo lindo e comprido com mechas azuis de nascênça, olhos dourados e AQUELE silêncio... **

**GAH! Estou chegando no primeiro dia de aula... atrasadíssima, bem do jeito que eu odeio. Se me olhavam tanto até nas férias, imagina agora no colégio.**

**Agora é aula de... ciências.**

**Fim do ponto de vista**

**Pucca chega na sala e vê suas melhores amigas. **

**Volta o ponto de vista.**

**Nossa pelo menos elas fizeram uma coisa certa! Guardaram um lugar pra mim, ainda no fundo!**

**"E aí gente?" Pergunto com o "maior ânimo". "Aqui ta bom, só faltava você!" - Cagol **

**"Nossa você viu o que o Kalegari fez?" Lary diz murmurando do outro lado da sala para Penny. "Nem é bom nós ficarmos comentando." Diz Penny olhando pra mim.**

**Eu sento na minha carteira.**

**"O que diabos aconteceu?" Pergunto pra Cagol "Nada não Pucca. Coisa tola." "Mas eu quero saber... Elas estavam falando do Garu." "Depois eu te falo..." "Cah eu tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos pegar aquela estúpida agendinha que o colégio deu pra gente de brinde de matrícula." - Bruna. "É isso aí, boa idéia! =D" - Cagol**

**Bruna pega a "estúpida agendinha".**

**"Aqui está."**

**"Vocês três podem calar a boca um minuto! Tem alguém querendo explicar uma matéria aqui!" Diz a professora Fabiana.**

**minutos depois...**

**conversa via "estúpida agendinha"**

_**"Ótimo agora me contem... O que ta rolando?" - PP**_

_**"O Garu andou aprontando... mas não é nada tão grave ^-^' " - Cagol**_

_**"Pucca acredite em mim! É sério o negócio e talvez você nem queira saber ;P" - Bruna**_

_**"A qual é galera! Me conta, to super curiosa." - PP**_

_**"Ta boom -.-' o Garu ficou com a Jess... mas NÃO FALA QUE FOI NÓS QUE FALAMOS!" - Cagol**_

_**"Isso foi ontem... mas Cagol... me disseram que não foi ele que pegou ela... ELA que agarrou ele." - Bruna**_

_**"..." PP**_

_**"PP ficca sussa ta bom? Bruna mas se ele retornou o beijo dela isso quer dizer que..."**_

**Pucca interrompe a Cagol escrevendo.**

**"Rasga essa MERDA! Isso é tudo que eu queria SABER!" Diz Pucca falando um pouco alto. Todos olham pra ela.**

**"Já terminou os exercícios que eu passei Pucca?" Diz a Prof. "..." "Então cala a BOCA! Mais um pio eu te mando fora da sala!" "Ta bom prof." Eu faço biko. **

**Recreio...**

**"Nossa meo! Num acredito que os dois fizeram isso comigo! A Jess era muito amiga minha... dexa ela vim conversar comigo pra ela ver! Biscate." "Uhm." - Cagol "Olha o Garu ali... e o LF."- Bruna "hihihihi" - Cagol**

**Eu nunca vi esse "LF"... pra falar a verdade eu já vi sim... ele é da sétima sé... quer dizer.. oitava série agora, tô me acostumando.**

**"O que tem esse LF? Alguma de vocês gostam dele?" "Nãããão!" "lógico que não ta maluca! É que... ele tem uns segredos aí... Mas nós não podemos contar, é sério agora." Bruna "Ta bom..."**

**"PP! Vem aqui!" Grita o Muriel. Eu finjo que nem é comigo, vai saber o que ele quer.**

**"PP! Caralho." - Muriel. Ele vem até mim. "Ou o Thiaguinho quer ficar com você..." - Muriel "Quem é esse?" "Ah... ele é do 2º ano. E disse que te acha muito bonita."**

**Nossa que surpresa! Ele deve ser bonito. Se for eu fico =D**

**"É aquele ali ó..." Ele aponta. Minhas amigas racham o biko.**

**"Você ta de brincadeira né? Vai ver se eu to la na esquina otário!" - eu. Ele começa a rir. **

**Que cara MEDOOONHO! Além de feio é pequenininho! Se duvidar é menor que eu!**

**Até hoje, eu nunca beijei o Garu assim... sério mesmo, de tirar a Boca Virgem... só selinho.**

**"Ai amiga! Vamo ver se melhora suas expectativas!" - Cagol "aushushaushua" - Bruna "uhm.. é."**

**Segundo capítulo breve! Abrass ~ Isah Rokr**


	3. Expectativas

**Oiee, to dinovo akew.... num passo nem 24 h e eu já ganhei um coments :D Valeu joanaxs345 =D**

**Continuando...**

**Terça-feira...**

**Chego na sala, vou pro mesmo lugar no fundão, a diretora chega na porta. É aula de português.**

**"Com licença professora, eu vim mudar o ensalamento." Eu e a Cagol entre-olhamos.**

**Ela muda completamente o ensalamento, me colocando do outro lado da sala (mas no fundão =D) e a Cagol também mas um pouquinho mais longe de mim.**

**Vixe, fiquei perto de umas meninas que me odeiam .**

**"Oi Pucca." - Penny "Oi Penny, tudo bem?" "Tava até você vir aqui... Mas então, como vão as coisas? Está feliz pelo Garu ter te traído?" - Penny "Faz uma coisa pra mim?" "Oque?" - Penny "Enfia o dedo no seu cu e sai rodando?" A Cagol e a Bruna ouvem e começam a rir. "Am..." - Penny. A Profe Renata ouve também.**

**"As duas pra fora! Vão lá falar com a Elaine!" - Grita a Prof Renata.**

**Eu e minha grande boca ¬¬**

**Na sala da Elaine...**

**"Então meninas, me falem o que aconteceu." "..." - Penny, "..." - Eu**

**"Se vocês não contarem eu vou ter que falar com a professora de vocês."**

**"..." - Penny "..."- Eu**

**"Vou lá então."**

**Eu e a Penny ficamos sozinhas.**

**3 min depois...**

**"A Renata me disse que vocês brigaram e você Pucca usou um termo e qual foi?"**

**"A Elaine, nem precisa comentar..." - Eu "A precisa sim, ela falou pra mim colocar o dedo no cu e sair rodando!" - Penny. A Elaine segura uma risada... "Mas isso não é atitude de moças! Vocês estão na 7ª série e não no maternal!" - Elaine. **

**Ela pega um papel e começa a escrever o caso. "Eu vou dar uma chance á vocês, não vou conversar com os pais, e vou ver se troco alguma de lugar. Estamos entendidas?" Nós balançamos a cabeça. "Ótimo, então assinem aqui." Nós assinamos. "Podem voltar pra sala e juízo!"**

**Recreio...**

**"O que a diretora fez PP?" - Bruna "Ah, ela mandou eu e a Penny assinar um papel lá... Nada muito ruim." "A ta." - Bruna**

**Eu entro na fila da cantina e Garu entra atrás de mim.**

**"O que aconteceu com você? Fiquei sabendo que você foi pra Diretora..." - Garu. "Não é da sua conta."**

**"QUE CORTADA EM KALEGARI AUHSUAHSUAHSUAH" Viktor fala de longe. "Cala a boca! A conversa não chegou aí!" - Garu. "Por que você mudou comigo?" continua ele. "Não conversa comigo, você sabe o que você fez!" - Eu. Ele entra do meu lado pra pedir. A Mulher me atende primeiro. "Uma pizza pequena de calabresa e um Mountain Dew." - Eu "Aqui está." Ela me entrega e marca na minha conta. **

**"Pucca espera, eu quero falar com você!" Grita Garu. Eu não falo nada e continuo andando. "**_**Eu não vou querer nada**_**" Ouço ele falando de longe.**

**Vou até a escada onde eu fico com minhas amigas.**

**"Pucca! Para com isso! Ela que me agarrou e não eu!" - Garu**

**"Eu sei Garu, mas eu não quero mais você!" Todo mundo escuta e olha pra nós dois, o Luiz Fernando principalmente que estava vindo conversar com o Garu."**

**"Gah! Vê se me escuta! A Jessica é uma wadia!" -Garu "Tchau Garu."**

**"Então ta né..." Diz ele se afastando. "Vamos Fernando..." - continua ele. "E não se junte com essa gentalha! UAHSUSHAUSHUSHA Eu não podia deixar ir assim hihihi" Diz a Isah (outra amiga minha ela estuda com a Ching.) Todos ficam olhando pra Isah e ela fica rindo... "Cala a boca Isadora, nossa!" - Ching. "Desculpa..." - Isah**

**Bate o sinal...**

**"Que aula é agora gente?" - Bruna "Matemática eu acho..." - Cagol "Pra completar o dia! Aff." - Eu**

**Chegando na sala...**

**"Aff, pior dia da semana! Poderia ficar pior?" - Eu.**

**Minutos depois...**

**O Lucas que senta do lado da minha fila um pouco mais pra frente do que eu vira pra mim e começa a falar comigo...**

**"O PP, é verdade q o thiaguinho pediu pra ficar com você? hahahaha" "Argh... é?" - Pucca "Ow eu tenho que falar com você..." - Lucas. "Fala." - Eu "Você sa..." Ele é interrompido pelo Yuri "**_**A Elaine na porta!**_**" Ele sussurra pra gente. (Ela tem esse péssimo costume de ficar olhando nós na porta ;S)**

**Ela vai embora...**

**"Você sabe o Luiz Fernando rockero?" - Lucas "Acho que sim, aquele que vive andando com o Garu? Que tem a franja de ladinho?" - Eu. "É esse mesmo! Ele quer ficar com você!" - Lucas. "Fica com ele." - Yuri**

**"É ele disse que te acha uma gata ;D" - Lucas**

**E agora? :S**

**Só no Capp 3...**

**Esse capp é reeealmente pequeno, vou ver se no próximo eu capricho mais...**


	4. BRIGA BRIGA BRIGA!

**Aqui de novo com o capítulo 3 =D **

**"A será que eu fico? Ele é rockero né?" - Eu "É...pensa depois você responde." - Lucas**

**Saída...**

**"Cagol e Bruna! Eu preciso falar com as duas urgente!" - Eu "Fala logo!" - Bruna "Conta!" - Cagol.**

**"Vocês conhecem o Luiz Fernando da 8ª série? o Rockeiro?" - Eu "Nem..." - Bruna "Ah eu sei! Não é aquele que vive andando com o Garu?" - Cagol "É esse mesmo!" - Eu "Ah eu também sei quem é. Mas oque aconteceu?" - Bruna.**

**Chegando na porta da saída...**

**"Ele pediu pra ficar comigo, amanhã eu vou responder... será que eu fico?" "Ah ele é feio!" - Cagol. "Pior, é mesmo XP." - Bruna**

**Eu vejo ele conversando com uns colegas da sala dele.**

**"Ah! É ele aquele ali? o.O. Ele é lindooo!" Eu fico de boca aberta olhando fixamente pra ele.(Imagina a cena ahsuhushsah') "Você que sabe amiga." - Bruna**

**Meu pai chega pra me buscar... Odeio quando ele faz isso (sempre ele faz ¬¬)**

**O Lucas chega até mim...**

**"Você vai ficar com ele?" - Lucas "Agora não Lucas. **_**Eu vou pensar, amanhã eu respondo."**_** Eu sussurro no ouvido dele e aponto com a cabeça o carro do meu pai. "Ataa XD... amanhã a gente vê então." - Lucas**

**"Tchau amigas!" - Eu "Tchau!" As duas respondem ao mesmo tempo.**

**Mais tarde...**

_**Msn**_

_**Carol Bieber * (uahuasah ela gosta do Justin bieber XD)**_

_**.Amiga!**_

_**.Decidiu?**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.Já!E eu vou ficar! ;P**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.Que bonitinhoooo ;D**_

_**.amanhã?**_

_**.eu quero segurar vela!**_

_**Pucca1010 **_

_**. uahsuahsuahsuasha'**_

_**.aham ;P**_

_**.pode segurar **_

_**. eee cagool**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.XD**_

_**- Bruna entra na conversa -**_

_**Bruna**_

_**.oie pessoas!**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.Oii bruna!**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.OIEEE ahsuahshas**_

_**Bruna**_

_**.E então PP?**_

_**.Vai ficar???**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.Vou!!**_

_**.:D**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.não é bonitinho???**_

_**.e nóis vamo segura vela né Bruna????**_

_**Bruna**_

_**.Vamo! aishushaushashauashuhsa**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**. eeee vocês!**_

_**Bruna**_

_**.Cagol agora nós temos que saber de quem você gosta!**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.É verdade!!! CONTA!**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.^o^'**_

_**. ninguém'**_

_**Bruna**_

_**.Que mentiraaaa**_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.[2]**_

_**Carol Bieber**_

_**.A gentii....'**_

_**.Amanhã eu conto **_

_**Pucca1010**_

_**.¬¬**_

_**Evento do messenger**_

_**Bruna desligou-se**_

**Carol Bieber**

**.Vish a bruna caiu ¬¬'**

**Pucca1010**

**.pior ;x**

**Quarta-feira...**

**Chego no colégio, atrasada como sempre, subo as escadas e entro na sala...**

**Chego na minha carteira e vejo a Cagol fazendo sinais pra falar com ela (é Ensino Religioso hoje ¬¬ o Prof é bravo)**

**"[fala]" Eu falo muda. "[Você vai ficar com ele?]" - Cagol "[Já disse que sim!]" - Eu. Ela faz um sinal de Ok...**

**Recreio...**

**"PP você vai ficar com ele?" - Lucas "Acho que sim." "Sim ou não?" - Lucas "Sim!" - Eu "Então tá!" - Lucas**

**"**_**Yuri ela disse que vai ficar e...**_**" - Lucas p/ Yuri**

**"PepEEEE! uhasuahsuhsau." - Bruna. "Oiiiii! fala!" - Eu**

**"Você vai ficar com o Luíz fernando?" - Bruna. "Sim!" - Eu. "Ah que massa! Ow a gente tem que sabe de quem a Cagol gosta!" - Bruna "É mesmo!" - Eu**

**"Vou no banheiro, já te encontro na cantina!"**

**A Bruna se encontra com a Cagol e elas vão pro banheiro...**

**Um amigo meu, João Lucas (Gão), vem falar comigo.**

**"Eu vi você e o Garu brigando ontem... Mó barraco!" - Gão. "Todo mundo viu XD."**

**Eu entro na fila e o Gão entra atrás de mim...**

**Chega 2 amigos do Luíz fernando - O Vitor e Pivo **

**"Você vai ficar com o Luiz Fernando?" - Vitor. (Meo Deus não me páram de perguntar isso ¬¬). "Vou sim." - Eu. "Ah, então vai ser atrás do colégio." - Vitor**

**Eles vão embora e chegam minhas amigas.**

**"Nós vamos lanchar ali na escada tá? Trouxe o mp4?" - Bruna. "Trouxe, aqui..." Eu dou á elas o mp4 (elas adoram as músicas que eu escuto XD)**

**Elas vão pra escada, coladas uma na outra pra dividir o foninho de ouvido uahsushauhaushash**

**Eu pego o meu lanche e vou pra escada.**

**Chego na escada, o Luiz fernando e os amigos dele estão lá. Eu sinto minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.**

**"Olha quem chegou!" - Isah.**

**Eu me sento num degrau, em cima está a Bruna, em baixo... em baixo ninguém ;x**

**"Ô Luiz Fernando! Vai senta do lado dela!" - Vitor. "É ÉÉÉÉÉ AUSHUASHUASH' Todo mundo começou a falar (os que estavam na escada). Estão na escada:  
Eu, Cagol, Bruna, LF, Ching, Vitor, Isah, Z, Gão, Lucas, Pivo, Justin, Grilo, Jefferson, Presunto, Gordo e o Yuri XD**

**"Não enche o saco Vitor!" - Luiz Fernando "auahsuahsuahusahsha" - Isah**

**" Ah Luiz fernando! Vai á merda meo! Agora que você vai mostrar o seu lado feminino?" - Grilo**

**"Ta bom! Eu sento..." - Luiz Fernando. Ele vem do meu lado. Eu fico mais corada do que nunca!**

**"Ahuashauhsahs olha a cara da Pp hihihi'" - Bruna. "Cala a boca Bruna!" - Eu**

**De repente o Garu chega.**

**"Oque ta acontecendo aqui? Quanta gente!" - Garu. "Não, é que o Luiz Fernando e a Pucca vão ficar hoje =D" - Z "É! uahsushuhshauhuashasu" - Pivo. "Vishh óia o ciúme!" - Gordo.**

**Garu fica olhando pra mim fixamente.**

**"Ela te traiu seu corno! uahsuaushahsau" - Justin**

**"Assim como ele me traiu! Mas eu não vou ficar com o Luiz Fernando só pra fazer ciúmes pra ele..." Eu começo a me levantar e ir em direção á ele, descendo as escadas "Eu vou ficar com ele porque eu estou sozinha agora! E faço o que quiser!" - continuo eu. "UIIIIIII" - Lucas**

**"É? Pode ir! Vai! Mas daí, a hora que ninguém te querer mais e você ficar com fama de puta, você vai querer vir pra cima de mim néh? E eu... Eu não fico com você nem se você estiver pintada de ouro!" - Garu. "Óia a brigaaaa!" Gordo.**

**" BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!" Todos começaram a brigar.**

**"Eu heim! Abraçar um bosta como você? Beijar o lixo que você é? Se você for querer esperar por mim... Você vai morrer sentado! Eu não fico com qualquer coisa!" O sinal bate e eu começo a andar pra ir para a sala.**

**" BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!" **

**Todos da escada começam a zuar com ele. Minhas amigas vem junto comigo.**

**Ele fica lá parado. A hora que o Luiz Fernando passa por ele...**

**" BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!" **

**"**_**Que grande amigo você é heim! **_**" - Garu. Eu paro,viro e fico olhando pros dois conversando. "**_**Não enche otário! **_**" - LF "**_**A É? VOCÊ QUER MORRER? **_**" Ele pega o Luiz Fernando pelo pescoço e o leva até a parede.O Garu enche o Luiz Fernando de porrada. Eu começo á correr em direção á briga.**

**"VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA? LARGA ELE! Você não tem MORAL pra bater em ninguém!" - Eu. "Vai a merda!" - Garu**

**Eu chego na frente dele e...**

**"Você não fala assim comigo fracassado!"**

**PAH!**

**"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!" Todos dizem**

**Dou o maior tapa na cara dele. Ele solta o LF e fica olhando pra mim. Eu pego na mão do LF...**

**"Você ta bem feer?." - eu. "Feer?" - LF. "Gahh, luiz fernando... hihihi'" - Eu**

**Na sala...**

**Aula de Educação Física, EU AMO!**

**"Vamos lá turma! Vamos descer pra quadra" - Prof Welton**

**"Ow, hoje você ainda vai ficar com o Luiz fernando?" - Lucas. "Sim, mas o Garu machucou muito ele, tadinhooo' ;'(" - Eu**

**"O Luiz Fernando é gay mano! Em vez dele bater no Garu ele fica parado apanhano!" - Yuri. "Pior..." - Cagol. "O nariz dele tava sangrando :/" - Eu. "Nossa!" - Bruna. "Então eu acho melhor seis fica amanhã." - Lucas. "É verdade, e certeza que ele vai amarela hoje por causa do Garu..." - Yuri. "É mesmo." Eu.**


	5. Luiz Fernando

**Capítulo 4... Tô super triste... me aconteceu umas coisa aquew, mas é a vida néh... **

**Quinta-Feira...**

**Chego um pouco mais cedo no colégio hoje...**

**Vejo o Gão junto com a Bruna e a Cagol conversando em frente o colégio. O Garu estava encostado na parede de uma vendinha em frente o colégio, e estava olhando pra mim.**

**"Oi gente, de boa?" - Eu. "Oieee! De booa na lagoa néh auaushushusa" - Cagol. "eeeee PP, vai tira esse bv hoje néh?" - Bruna. "Com certeza!" - Eu**

**O Gão até agora não fala nada. "Gão você ta bem?Ta quieto e isso não é normal hehehe'" - Eu. "Não... eu to bem sim." - Ele fala murmurando e mechendo no celular. "Uhm..." - Eu**

**O sinal bate...**

**"GAH! Que merda!" - Bruna. "Hoje tem 2 aulas de história, duas de geografia e uma de matemática! Alguém merece isso?" - Cagol. "Não! auhsuashah" - Eu.**

**O Garu tromba comigo na porta e suspira.**

**"**_**nervosinho**_**" - Cagol murmura.**

**Nós entramos na sala...**

**"É hojeeee!" - Gordo. "ÉÉÉÉ" - Cagol.**

**A Cagol senta em cima da minha cartera e a Bruna senta no meu colo enquanto o professor não chega.**

**"O LF é feio veeý." - Cagol. "Não é Cagol!" - Eu. "Ele é bonitinho..." - Bruna.**

**"Ow você falo pro seu pai não vim te buscar hoje?" - Cagol. "Vish! Eu esqueci ;P" - Eu. "Aff veeý, intão liga pra ele no recreio." - Cagol. "Ta, vou tentar."**

**Recreio... (Gostaria que as aulas passassem rápido assim mas...)**

**"Liga pra ele..." - Cagol. Eu chego até o orelhão da escola.**

**Ligo pro meu pai...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**"Ah meo axo que ele num ta em casa" - Eu. "Aff, então fala na hora da saída." - Cagol. "Vamo na escada?" - Bruna. "Vamo" - Eu.**

**Chegando lá, vejo um moonte de gente.**

**"Nossa oq ta acontecendo akew?" - Bruna**

**"Ow Luiz Fernando a sua muié chegoooo!" - Vitor. O LF olha pra mim e fica vermelho. "huashuahsuhsau" - Pivo e Lucas rindo.**

**Tem um monte de amigos meus e dele na escada. Novamente, o mesmo processo, sentei junto com ele e minha bochecha ficou vermelhinha (e a deli também hehehe')**

**"Ai, vocês não vão conversar?? aushaushuahs ;D" - Vitor. "Aff." - LF. "É verdade, tipo assim... Ai amor eu te amo sabia? - Ai eu sabiaa, me dá um bejinho! - Você conhece Guns N' Roses? - Claro, eu adoro o cantoooor! - AH! uashaushash" Vitor e ET zuando com a nossa cara... aushuashash XD Até que foi massa uahuashash.**

**"****Casal do Rock!****"- ET "Ou Casal Rock N' Roll aushusahush" - Vitor**

**Todos começam à rir. O Gordo traz um moranguete e começa a jogar no povo, daí começa a putaria :x**

**Bate o sinal...**

**"Ó! Atrás do colégio depois da aula então." - Pivo. "É." - Vitor.**

**Na sala...**

**Putiz aula de geografia ninguém merece... Depois tem matemática, não vejo a hora de bater o último sinal ;).**

**"**_**blablablablabla... do mapa da nova zelândia, blablabla, Voltando no relatório agora eu vou ditar, número 1 - blablablablabla.**_**" - Prof Rosane.**

**Quando eu vejo... tem um moranguete grudado no meu cabelo ¬¬' Tenho que corta agora!**

**Pego uma tesoura e corto uma mecha do cabelo.**

**"Meo você é loka?" - Bianca. "Ah, se eu não fosse louca eu não estaria no meu normal... hehehe" - Eu**

**50 min depois...**

**"**_**blablabla multiplicado por blablablabla dá bla², e então blablablabla, vamos pegar o caderno pra escrever essa **_**(merda) **_**conta. blablablablablablabla e blablabla! **_**" - Prof Maykel**

**"Hoje tem reforço pessoal!" - Prof Maykel. Reforço,reforço,refor... REFORÇO? AHHHH**

**"Lucas hoje tem refooorço =D" - Eu. "Nossa é mesmo!" - Lucas. "Daí dá pra fik de novo! Se ele quiser é claro ¬¬". "É verdade!" - Lucas**

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**Putz veeý, qdo vai acabar essa mer...**

**Tiriririririririririririririririm (o sinal batendo)**

**Eu e a Cagol entre-olhamos.**

**"UHUUUUUUUUUUL" - Eu. "uahsushuashuahsau" - Bruna**

**"Vamo desce logo meoo." - Eu. (é que a Cagol tem uma mania xata de demorar muuuito pra sair da sala... XD)**

**Feliz da viidaaaa... feliz da viidaaaa, feliz da viidaaaa! hehehe. - Penso cantando...**

**Chego na porta da saída, tá ele e + 3 amigos deli junto com ele.**

**Beleza, agora é a hora mais esperada do mundo!**

**Aff, meu pai chegow .**

**"PP, vai lá fala pro seu pai ir embora!" - Lucas. "Eu vo fala, fica sussa." - Eu.**

**Chego no carro..**

**"Pai, posso ir embora k Bruna?Ela num ké i embora sózinha..."**

**(MEEEEENTIIIRA AUSHAUSAH)**

**"Ué Pucca, chama ela p/ ir embora com a gente." - Dumplin. -.-' "Não mas é que a gente qué conversa no caminho..." - Eu. "Ah Pucca você que sabe então... mas vai direto pra casa heim!" - Dumplin. "Ta, tchau!" - Eu. "Tchau" - Dumplin.**

**E ele vai embora, a hora que ele vira a esquina eu dou um sinal de "ok" pros mulekes. **

**Minhas amigas começam a rir. Nós começamos a ir pra trás do colégio...**

**Atrás do colégio...**

**Uma rodela de gente nos rodeia! Eu chego e me sento num banco de lá...**

**Eu jogo o meu trident fora... (hihihi')**

**"E então Luiz fernando?Vai rola ou vcs vão fik aí?" - Vitor. "Nossa meo, você ta fumando véi." - Luiz Fernando. "Cala a boca uahsusahuash!" - Vitor. "Nossa, você ta fumando." - LF. "É, esse aí fuma maconha... Tudo oque você possa imaginar." - Eu**

**Alguns segundos depois...**

**Uma rodela de gente nos rodeia!**

**"Ow hoje tem reforço." - Lucas. "A é verdade né?" - LF. "Uhum." - Bruna.**

**Nós encostamos no muro..**

**"**_**Então não é melhor na hora do reforço? **_**" - Ele sussurra pra mim. A voz dele... Nunca vi uma voz tão linda, é música para os meus ouvidos hehehe. "**_**Você quer na hora do reforço? Você que sabe.**_**" - Eu. "**_**Eu acho melhor então.**_**" - LF.**

**Nós começamos a nos separar...**

**"Ué? Oque aconteceu?" - Vitor. "Ah nós achamos melhor na hora do reforço." - LF. "A não, vocês vão ficar agora." - Bruna. "É eu também achava que agora era melhor mas ele não quer." - Eu. "Beleza, vamo fica agora então." - LF**

**"Dá o mp4 p/ nóis segurar vela!" - Bruna. "É mesmooo. aushaushausha" - Cagol.**

**Eu entrego o mp4 pra elas ;P**

**"**_**Já boto pra grava? **_**" - Vitor pergunta sussurrando pro ET**

**"Gravar?" - Eu. "A não, se num vai grava não! Dá o celular!" - LF. "É meo, num grava!" - Eu. "Aff." - Vitor.**

**O Luiz Fernando pega os celulares de todo mundo e coloca no bolso de sua blusa de moletom (=D amo blusas de moletom!XD)**

**"Vamo ali atrás daquele matagal." Eu aponto pra um monte de galhos de árvore, tampa a vista de muuuuita gente (sem duplo sentido). "É vão ali, daí só nóis vê." - Cagol.**

**Vejo o Gão da casa da vó dele de tocaia. Todos começam a rir usahuashhas.**

**"Sai daí meoo!" - Eu.**

**Atrás do matagal...**

**"Tem certeza que você quer agora?" - Luiz fernando. "Vamo agora mesmo." - Eu. "Ta bom." - LF.**

**Ele vai chegando mais perto, eu vou me aproximando, até que eu sinto o seu lábio colado ao meu. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido. Queria parar no tempo... Beijar alguém que me QUER é o que eu sempre quis. Isso é um sentimento muuito bom, nunca senti coisa igual.**

**Lembrei de uma música...**

_**Você poderia ser minha única escolha não intencional para viver o resto da minha vida**_

_**Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei**_

_**Você poderia ser a única que ouviria minhas mais profundas inquisições**_

_**Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei**_

_**[...]**_

**...e ****eu sei muito bem, foi um momento muito pequeno... Mas foi uma emoção muito grande! **

**Eu acho que... eu me apaixonei.**


	6. Beijo doce

**Valeu pelos coments! =D **

**Estou aqui com mais um capítulo da minha vida tola .**

**"Satisfeito?" - LF Gritando pro Vitor. Todo muno começa a rir, ele entrega os celulares...**

**"dá meu mp4." - Eu. A Bruna me devolve. "Tchau gente!" - Cagol. "Tchau fia!" - Bruna**

**Todos vão embora, Luiz Fernando vai de um lado eu vou pro outro. Agora é só eu, a Bruna, Pivo e a Prima da Bruna. Eu coloco um fone na orelha e o outro eu dou pra Bruna.**

**"E aí PP? Ele beija bem?" - Bruna. "Muuuito bem manow, mas assim, eu nunca beijei ninguém sabe..." -Eu. "Ah é verdade. Mas tem gente que beija muito mal." - Bruna. "Foi beijo de língua ainda. Tava com um gosto bom! Acho que ele tava chupando halls de uva verde" - Eu. "Nossa então você tirou o BV e o BVL de uma vez? Que mara!" - Bruna. **

**Eu paro e fico sonhando com o beijo... Na hora que eu vejo, eu trombo com um poste. Todos começam a rir. "Ai gente, eu to sonhando aqui, parem de rir hihihi" - Eu. "Nossa, só você mesmo Pucca." - Bruna.**

**Chego em casa, mal consigo me conter de tanta alegria.**

**"Ta feliz hoje heim Pucca." - Ho. "Ah to mesmo." - Eu. "Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Linguini. "Aconteceu mas eu não quero ficar comentando." - Eu. "HUMMM." - Ho e Linguini. "Só não deixe seu pai ficar sabendo." - Ho. "Sabendo de que?" - Eu. "Do que aconteceu!" - Linguini. "Mas gente não aconteceu nada! E falando no meu pai, cadê ele?" - Eu. "Ta na cozinha." - Ho. "A ta."**

**Dumplin chega...**

**"Pai hoje tem reforço de matemática ás 3h" - Eu. "E você vai né?" - Dumplin. "É claro!. Por isso que eu estou te falando :B"**

**Entro no meu quarto... ligo meu computador, entro no orkut e no msn...**

**No orkut...**

**Pedidos de amigos...**

**Luiz Fernando Sono quer ser seu amigo - Acc ou Recusar?**

**Aceitar é claro :B**

**Coloco uma música de Aloha from Hell - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ;D**

_**Eu chego em casa de manhã cedo**_

_**Minha mãe me diz-Quando é que você vai viver decentemente?**_

_**Oh, mamãe querida, nós não somos as afortunadas**_

_**E as garotas querem só se divertir**_

_**Oh, as garotas querem só se divertir**_

_**[...]**_

**Reforço...**

**Chego e vejo a Cagol o Gão e a Bruna sentados no banco da escola.**

**"Cagooool! Brunaaaa! Gããããão! husahsausahsa" - Eu. "Oiieeee =D." - os três. **

**"Vocês vão ficar de novo hoje?" - Cagol. "Nem sei, se ele quiser eu fico." - Eu. "Ah pelo menos um selinho vocês tem que dar." - Bruna. **

**"Ow Gão! E você olhando lá da casa da sua vó foi hilário!" - Eu. "Só tava checando hehehe." - Gão. "É né." - Eu. "Vocês viram o Garu olhando de longe?" - Bruna."Eu vi! Nossa meo, ele nem disfarça né!" - Cagol. "Eu nem reparei que ele tava olhando '-' " - Eu. "E ele tava com uma caaara! Parecia que ia esganar o Luiz Fernando." - Bruna. "Éh." - Cagol. "Nossa! Que chato! Acho que por isso que o LF queria ficar no reforço." - Eu. "É mesmo né, ele queria no reforço." - Bruna. "Perguntou umas 3 vezes se eu não preferia depois do reforço. Aí eu disse não." - Eu. "O primeiro ano não faz reforço hoje né?" - Cagol. "Não." - Bruna.**

**O Vitor e o Pivo me chamam pra ir pra fora.**

**"Ow PP, o Luíz Fernando chego, vem aqui!" - Pivo. "Ah ta" Já to indo! Vamo gente." - Eu.**

**Eu vejo ele encostado no muro em frente o colégio me esperando XD**

**"Oi." Eu me aproximo dele e dou um selinho em sua boca. Ele retorna. "Oi." - LF**

**E a Carla ¬¬ segurando vela (idiota)**

**"Vamo entra?" - Bruna. "Uhum." - Cagol**

**Nós entramos e em seguida o povo da 6ª série estava descendo as escadas.**

**No relógio batia 3 e 20 em ponto, bem na hora.**

**Na sala de aula...**

**"Nome? - Lucas. Nome? - Bruna. Nome? - João Lucas. Nome? - Reinaldo. Nome? - Caroline. Nome - Pucca[...]" - professora de Reforço de Mat. Que nome gigante [eu num lembro o nome dela ;P] Tinha mais um monte de gente, mas eu num vou ficar falando...**

**"Meo, tô super feliz da vida ;D" - Eu. "Haha! Tem que ficar mesmo, vocês vão dar um selinho de tchau?" - Cagol. "Yes!" - Eu.**

**Depois de mais um monte de conversa...**

**"Gente eu to tentando dar aula aqui! Eu vou ter que separar vocês tres? (eu a Bruna e a Cagol)" - Profe.**

**¬¬'**

**Depois do reforço...**

**Aff, eles vão ter aula até ás 5:20 ¬¬ Vamos ter que esperar, fazer oque?**

**Após uma hora de espera fora do colégio.**

**Aqui fora está - O Yuri, Justin, Cagol, Eu, Reinaldo, Gão e a Bruna.**

**Mó Putaria hihihi'**

**"Carol o seu pai ligou e falou pra você ir pra casa." - Carla. "Ele ligo? Mas ele nem ta em casa!" - Cagol. "Mas mesmo assim, vai pra casa." - Carla. "Aff! Gente eu vo te que ir..." - Cagol. "Ah não Cagol! Fica mais meooo ;(" - Bruna. "Aff, aposto que foi a Carla mesmo que ligou." - Eu falo bem baixinho, mas todos entendem. "É verdade, só pode ser!" - Cagol.**

**A Cagol começa a ir pra casa. "Tchau gente!" - Cagol. "Tchau fiia!" - Eu e a Bruna.**

**O Justin vai atrás dela. Ele quer ficar com ela XD.**

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**A mãe da Bruna chega e ela vai embora também... '-'**

**O povo da 8ª começam a sair...**

**Cadê ele, cadê ele, CADÊ ELE?????**

**Achei!!!**

**Nós todos começamos a conversar.**

**"Ow o Vitor e o Reinaldo colocaram assim no msn deles: Eu não acredito que o Luiz Fernando ficou com aquela coisa feia!" - LF. Noss! Eu não acredito que eles colocaram isso no MSN! "Idiotas! É que eles tem inveja que eu sou menina." - Eu. "Nooooooossa, ouviu essa Vitor?" - LF. "Oque?" - Vitor. "Ela falo que vocês colocaram aquilo no msn porque vocês tem inveja que ela é menina e vocês não! uhsauhssha" - LF. O Vitor fica com uma cara que parecia que ia me esganar. "Asss ¬¬ Cala a boca menina!." - Vitor.**

**"Ow vocês vão ficar agora de novo?" - Vitor. "Num dá, eu vou ter que ir embora." - LF. Meu coração aperta.**

**"Ah! Qual é Luiz Fernando." - Vitor. **

**Nós começamos a ir embora...**

**"Num da véi! Eu tenho que fazer aquele trabalho de matemática." - LF. Eu sabia que tudo aquilo era pra não ficar comigo naquela hora, foi bem pensado ter ficado depois da aula hoje de manhã XD. "Mas você vai fazer agora?" - Vitor. "Ah...Não, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que ir embora!" LF. "Fica meo, é rapidinho!". - Vitor. "Eu não posso véi!" - LF. **

**Cruzando a igreja...**

**"Tah então dá pelo menos um selinho de tchau né? hahaha." - Vitor. "^^'" - LF. "Tchau..." - Eu. Dou o selinho novamente e ele retorna. "Tchau." - LF. E eu vou embora feliz da vida.**

**Capítulo pequeno ¬¬. Realmente... me desculpem, mas é que a história já está acabando ;D**


	7. O herói  G

**Voltei! ;D Capp 5 foi um desastre .... AGORA é o capp 6 XD**

**(GENTE ali no negooc de muda capp ta tudo trocado é assim - 2 é o 1, 3 é 2, 4 é 3 e assim vai, aqui escrito tá capp 6 e ali ta 7, mas pra falar a verdade é o 6 mesmo. Tudo por causa do prólogo)**

**Desculpem a demora "/ é que eu to muuuuuuuito ocupada jogando habbo uhsausahsa e tbm sem naaada de inspiração ... é o fim (y)**

**Sexta-feira foi completamente normal e Sábado tb. Chegou Domingo e eu não conseguia esperar pra chegar segunda-feira para vê-lo ;D**

**Domingo...**

**Desde que eu beijei aquela boca doce nunca mais esqueci... E ainda que eu perdi o BV com um Rockeiro o.O Não se acha mais rockeiros nesse buraco de cidade! Levei uma sorte danada! Ganhei na loteria e isso valeu muito apena. Ele é lindo ainda hahaha, acho que esse ano vai ser um dos melhores!**

**No orkut eu pedi pra ele mandar o msn dele... Demorou um pouquinho mas ele acabou mandando. Ele me chamou pra conversar no msn... Conversa que vai e vem...**

**Segunda-feira...**

**Cheguei, era um pouco cedo ainda... Minhas amigas estavam sentadas numa mesa no meio do pátio, fui lá também. Tava a maior zona =D uhasusahsa**

**"Ow PP, vem aki beijar seu marido kopsaokpsaopkaskopsakopsakopsa'" - Vitor. "Aff. Eu num vo aí naum, ele que venha aqui." - Eu**

**Chego lá, nem dá tempo de sentar...**

**TIRIRIRIRIRIRIM**

**Final Da Aula - Que rápido ;P (to sem inspiração hj ¬¬)**

**"Gente hoje vo te que ir embora sozinha alguém vai comigo?" - Eu. "Vish bem hoje que eu num vo pode ir embora sozinha... :/" - Bruna.**

**Chego na Júlia. [outra amiga]**

**"Ow você vai embora sozinha hoje?" "Não..." - Júlia. "Aff, vo ter que ir sozinha então." - Eu. "Mas Pucca é muito longe! Veja se alguém possa de levar de carro..." "Não, pode deixar Júlia, andar é bom pro coração ;*" - Eu. "Então tá... Tchau." "Tchau."**

**Sigo o meu caminho sem ninguém. Odeio ficar solitária, sei lá, é estranho... Parece que quando você está com os amigos o tempo passa tão depressa :/**

**Chegando perto da praça da igreja vejo um monte de alunos de outros colégios indo embora a pé como eu. O que mais se via eram adolescentes de 15 á 16 anos, muitos muleques. Fiquei meio insegura, olhei pra trás, só minha sombra e mais nada. Essa é uma boa hora pra dizer... FUDEU!**

**Eu comecei a pensar no Garu e não parava mais. **

**"Pare estúpida! Pare de pensar nesse ser inútil!" - Falei pra mim mesma.**

**Argh!**

**Um grupo de meninos ficam encostados numa parede olhando pra mim, e não eram poucos não! Eram MUITOS!**

**Ai meu Deus oque eu faço agora?**

**"**_**Nossa que gata! Vamo pegar essa gostosa!**_**" Ouço um menino dizer de longe.**

**Aff ¬¬ me ferrei feio!**

**Eles começam a vir na minha direção. Putzz oque eu fiz pra merecer isso?**

**"Ei gatinha, espera! Nós não vamos te machucar, só queremos falar com você pow."**

**Eu começo a dar passos mais largos e rápidos,mas não estava correndo...ainda**

**Alguém me pega pelo braço e me segura, um bolinho de meninos se forma em volta de mim. Um coloca a mão no meu rosto e outro coloca a mão na minha perna e TODOS colocam a mão em mim.**

**"Tire a mão de mim!" - um chute em um "Calminhaa, nós não vamos te machucar gata." "Não toque em mim! SOCORRO!" - Eu.**

**Vejo uma pessoa chegando correndo...**

**"Ei vocês!"**

**Todos os meninos viram para olhar para o estranho.**

**"Saiam daí suas pestes! Afastem-se!" Eu sei de quem é essa voz... Garu!**

**"E quem é você pra mandar em nós? Idiota! uhasuhasuhsa."**

**Garu chega e pega o rapaz pela gola da blusa e o levanta com as próprias mãos. (O Garu é bem alto perto do moleque XD)**

**"EEE Calma ae!" "Vou te mostrar quem sou eu otário!" O menino começa a se rebater. "Ora! Oque vocês estão esperando seus idiotas! Peguem ele!"**

**Todos se jogam no Garu. Eu tento ajudar mas... eu sou um fracasso mesmo ^-^'**

**Eles começam a irritar o Garu de um jeito... XP**

**"Saem daqui seus PUTOS!" - Garu.**

**Ele empurra um monte de meninos e eles caem no chão. Mas ele ainda é segurado por um tanto de rapazes. "Aff!" - Garu. Ele dá um soco em um é um chute no outro, os dois caem pra trás. Ele fica livre e começa a bater em todos SOZINHO! Até que ele consegue acabar com todos e eles sairem correndo.**

**"Filhos da puta! Vem aqui! Medrosos do caramba! ARGH!" - Garu. "Garu! Pára meo! Aff, valeu mesmo, achei que esse era o meu fim!" - Eu. "Esse povinho acha que pode chegar perto de voc... de meninas." - Garu. "hehehe. Você tava me vigiando?" - Eu. "Não, estava apenas voltando pra casa ¬¬' Eu não vigio meninas, acha que eu sou oque?" - Garu. "Owww bravinhooo, foi só uma pergunta tah? É que você chegou tão rápido... ^-^'" - Pucca. "Uhm. Eles te machucaram?" - Garu. "HA! Essa pergunta é pra você Garu! Ninja loko!" - Eu. "hehe ^^' Heim... você ainda tem esperanças com o Luiz?" - Garu. "Uhum ;D" - Eu. "KKKKKK NOSSSS eu num acredito nisso! Dexa eu te explica oque ta acontecendo..." - Eu corto ele. "Como assim...? 'Oque ta acontecendo'?" - Eu. "Pucca... Você só ficou com ele, bota isso na sua cabeça ok? Você não pode ficar tão animada assim só porque você beijou alguém pela primeira vez." "Mas Garu, eu amo ele, eu não sei se ele me ama mas, que eu sinto uma coisa diferente por ele eu sinto. Antes eu nem olhava pra ele, tipo, nunca reparei ele entende? Agora, tudo é em volta do Luiz Fernando, Luiz fernando daqui Luiz Fernando dali ;B" - Eu. "Entendo. Mas eu acho que ele não vai mais ficar com você Pucca." "E você fica torcendo? Haha." - Eu. "Eu? Torcendo...? Torcendo pra que?" "Huashasuhsuhuashasu idiota." - Eu. "Eu não entendi." - Garu. "Aff cala a boca Garu, você entendeu sim que eu sei." "Doida." - Garu.**

**Alguns minutos depois, chegamos em frente a casa dele.**

**"Você não quer almoçar lá no restaurante... comigo? Acho que a Bruna e a Cagol, vão também." - Eu. "Ok, só vou deixar minha bolsa aqui em casa e nós já vamos." - Ele**


	8. Quer ficar comigo?

**Voltei com essa merdinha ;B**

**Cagol fikow pedindo**

**No restaurante...**

**"Por que você me salvou?" - Eu. "Ué... Eu ia deixar você lá? Com aqueles vândalos, você é doida." - Garu. "ah..."**

**Dada chega com os pratos de Chop Suey.**

**"Bom... eu ainda mesmo queria te perguntar se... você ainda teria coragem de ficar comigo." - Garu. Eu fico de boca aberta. "...Não, isso num foi uma pergunta, assim.¬¬" - Garu. Eu ainda fico com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. "Responde! Você ainda trocaria o Luiz por mim?" - Continua ele. "A... assim... o.O" - Eu. "Assim como?" - Ele. "Vocês dois são... mas que pergunta idiota!" - Eu. "Mas responde! Caramba." - Garu. "Ah ta bom! Vocês dois, vocês são a minha vida, eu não ficaria longe de vocês nunca." - Eu. "Você ainda não..." Eu o corto."Eu ainda sim ficaria com você." - Eu começo a ficar vermelha. "Uhm. Eu sabia." - ele murmura. "Sabia oque?" - Eu. "Nada." - Ele dá uma risadinha. **

**Minutos de silêncio depois...**

**"Vamos?" - Garu. "Nem eu vo te que trabalha agora ¬¬' Faze as entregas..." - Eu. "Ah mas vamos até ali só..." - Garu. "Ir até ali fazer oque? Ficamos sem assunto até agora..." "Ah, cala a boca e vamos."**

**Chegando até a porta (ainda sem assunto)**

**"Pronto?" - Eu. "Aff... Eu quero te perguntar umas coisa aí mas... sei lá..." - Ele. "Pergunta aííí, vai fundo!"- Eu. "Ah... hehe." "Garu...Garu... oque você quer perguntar? HEEEIM?" - Eu. "Uhm... umas coisa aí..." "Falaaa to curiosa." "Ashh ta bom. Quer..." - Garu. "Quer?" Meu coração começou a acelerar. "Quer...ASHH quer ficar comigo?"**

**QUE PEQUEEEENOO ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬**

**É pra dar mais... CURIOSIDADEE...**

**Ela vai ficar com ele? Oque você acha? COMENTEEE**

**R&R - Read and Review - It's that? read n' review? Ashh nevermind...**


	9. Cap 8  Garu? hehe

**Meool Deusss (OMG)**

**O capítulo anterior foi reaaalmente pequeeeno! Ashh Vou caprichar mais, pode crê. ;B**

**Chapp 8**

**"Oque? Não peraí... Oque você disse?" - Eu. "Quer f..." Eu o corto. "Eu entendi oque você disse ¬¬' Mas... Agora que fizeram uma coisa que você nunca faria na vida comigo, agora você se arrepende de..." "De ter perdido todos esses anos de não ter feito isso?" "Oqu..." Eu sou interrompida por um grande beijo na boca.**

**Tento me separar, mas, vai ficando tão bom que... Deixe rolar...**

**Eu não sou tão burra assim, é claro que eu tinha chupado um halls antes disso rolar, ele também. E o gosto estava tão bom. A boca dele por natureza é doce, mais doce que a do Feer (LF).**

**Ele começa a envolver seus braços em mim e eu em seu pescoço, esse beijo vai durar séculos ;D Eu nem sei se eu iria ter aceitado... Mas valeu apena. Ele é um cara muito corajoso ;P Nunca vi uma pegada assim ;O**

**S2 - I love this song!-**

_**You are the only exception / Você é a única exceção**_

_**You are the only exception / Você é a única exceção**_

_**You are the only exception / Você é a única exceção**_

_**You are the only exception / Você é a única exceção**_

_**[...]**_

**Eu o empurro com meu braço. Olho pra baixo com um sorrisinho e ele olhando pros lados com um sorrisinho², eu olho pra ele ele olha pra mim.**

**"Eu... ammm." - Eu corro pro meu quarto [lembre-se, eles estão no goh-rong, a casa dela é em cima do restaurante, só pra Cagol saber ;B]**

**Eu nem olho pra trás. Deixo ele plantado na porta. Me tranco dentro do meu quarto e fico colada na porta² com a mão na boca, corro até a janela e a abro e ele está lá fora me olhando. **

**"Porque você me deixou aqui?" - Diz ele com uma carinha fofa =D**

**"Nem sei... ;P Eu sou louca lembra?" - Eu. "Uhum, concerteza." "Entra aqui!" "A nãão ;S" "Aff Garu, vem logo, pára de manha." - Eu "Ta boom" - Ele.**

**Ele entra pela porta do retaurante, sobe as escadas e entra no meu quarto. Meu celular toca.**

**Aff. "Oi." - Eu. "**_**Pucca onde você está? Você não vai trabalhar não?**_** " - Pai. "Aff, basta você subir as escadas abrir a porta do meu quarto..." Garu começa a falar sem voz: NÃO NÃO NÃÃÃÃÃO! "E encontrar-me ;)" - Eu. Meu pai desliga na minha cara. "eeeeeeeEEEEEsconda-se." - Eu. "Affff -.-' Em baixo da cama?" "Se viree." - Eu **

**Ele entra com tudo de baixo da cama, em seguida meu pai entra. "OQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDOO? Vai trabalhaaar!" - Pai. "Aff ta bom, ta boom, não precisa gritar poxa. Vai descendo que eu vou no banheiro." - Eu. "Ta, mas não demore!"**

**Eu espero ele sair e fecho a porta devagarzinho.**

**"**_**Vai, vai pode sair!.**_**" - Eu sussurro pra ele. Ele levanta. "Vo embora então..." - Garu. "É... Olha, mais tarde eu te ligo pra gente conversar." Ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um selinho na boca. "Tá, que hora você me liga?" - Garu. "Ah... umas 8h. Vai logo antes que meu pai vem aqui." "Ta, tchau." "Tchau."**

**7:50...**

**7:55...**

**8:01 ;D**

**Pego meu telefone e ligo pra ele...**

**"**_**Oi..."**_** - Ele. "Oii, eu so bem pontual néh? Hehe" "**_**Pior. Você tava tão louca assim pra fala comigo? **_**" "Siim hihihi... Ash... Assunto?" "**_**Que tal falarmos sobre hoje a tarde? XD **_**" "talvez..." "**_**porque 'talvez'? **_**" "Ah sei lá... To com vergonha..." "**_**Aff Pucca! uhasuashuashsa. Vergonha? Noss só você mesmo.**_**" "É ué hehe." "**_**Dá uma nota pro meu beijo. De 0 á 10.**_**" "Uhmm De 0 á 10... 10 XD E o meu?" "**_**De 0 - 10? 10... 100... 1000! hehe.**_**" "uhsauhsauhsauhas, assim você me deixa sem jeitoo." "**_**Mas quem beija melhor? Eu ou o Luiz?**_** " "Posso falar a verdade? Você não vai fica chateado?" "**_**Uhmm.**_**" "Vooc né bobão! usahuhsauashushsa!" "**_**Quem está no topo da sua lista? **_**" "No topo da minha lista... Vou pensar no caso ainda "/ Não sei ainda com quem eu vou ficar de verdade..." **

**"**_**Eu vou aí...**_**" "Não mas espera aí! agora?" "**_**É ué! Agora mesmo! **_**" "Mas Garu! meu pai ta aqui agoora vem mais tarde." "**_**uhmm, é verdade "/ que hora ele vai dormir? **_**" "Amm pra que você quer saber?" "**_**Ué Pucca! Pra mim ir aí né! ¬¬' **_**" "Pra que você quer tanto vir aqui? Podemos conversar muito bem aqui por telefone! ú.ú " "**_**Ó, 0:30 eu apareço aí.**_**" "Mas Garu..."**

**Ele desliga na minha cara.**

**"Aaaaarghh!"**

**Eu entro no msn... **

**O Feer começa a falar comigo...**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.É verdade que você ficou com o Garu? Um amigo meu disse que viu vocês dois no maior pega em frente o Goh Rong**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Uhum =D**

**.Pra falar a verdade, ele me beijou.**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Uhm... E você deixou?**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Ué! Ele me agarro e num me solto, oque eu podia faze?**

**Luiz Fernando ;P Diz:**

**.Há! Se fosse eu... teria dado um soco na cara dele pra ve se aprende.**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.;O Tadeenho**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Tadeenho o caramba! Agora você vai deixar os cara fica te beijando sem mais nem menos?**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Se preocupa naum. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma ú.ú**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.uhhh**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.e eu sempre gostei muito dele, então, aquele beijo... acho que se não fosse por você, nunca iria acontecer ;P**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.por que eu?**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Ele ficou com ciúmes de eu ter deixado ele de lado e ficar com você**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Ah...**

**.Dá uma nota pro meu beijo... De 0 - 10**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.uhmm**

**.10 ;P**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.hehe**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Você era bv?**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.não**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.uhm...**

**.agora dá uma nota pro meu beijo 0 - 10 tb.**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.10**

**.10**

**.10**

**.10**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Aii assim você me deixa sem jeitoo! ;D**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Aff desculpa! Era meu irmão e o amigo dele aqui ;S**

**.Que raiva!**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Tá então responde**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.uns 8**

**AHHHHHH cretiiino! nem pra você mentir! Isso cortou o meu coração ;( Eu ainda tava na dúvida... Garu ou LF? Agora até já sei!**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Uhm... Bv é foda**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.ah... pra bv até que você foi bem**

**- Até - que eu fui bemm? :( ARGHH**

**.e quem beija melhor?**

**.eu ou o Garu?**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Vou ser sincera igual a você**

**.O Garu. Mas eu gosto muito de você, ficaria mais uma vez se desse.**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Uhm...**

**.Num acredito que eu perdi pra aquele viadinho.**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.ué! Porque viadinho? Ele já até te bateu Luiz fernando! E ainda teve a coragem de pedir pra ficar comigo na cara, você não teve coragem de fazer oque ele fez! PEGAR NA MARRA!**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Aff**

**.que arrependimento de ter ficado com você!**

**.Nem sei oque me passou na cabeça!**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Eu nunca me arrependo do que faço! Eu gostei muito de ter perdido o bv com você, não é qualquer uma que tem uma sorte dessas...**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Haha, assim você me deixa sem jeito :$**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.hehe.**

**8:30**

**¬¬ ainn e essa hora que não paassa!**

**"**_**Pucca vem jantar!**_** " - Meu pai. "Já to indo!"**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Vou comer, já volto...**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.ta**

**...**

**8:50**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Voltei**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.Uhm...**

**.Vo sai**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.Ah o papo tava tão boom hehe**

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.é... mas eu vo te que sair mesmo.**

**.minha mãe ta me obrigando a sai daqui XD**

**PuccaRockera diz:**

**.uahsausahushsa**

**.então tá**

**.tchay**

**.tchau***

**Luiz Fernando ;P diz:**

**.tchau**

**- Evento do messenger -**

**Luiz Fernando ;P desligou-se**

**"/ éééé... acho que vo ver tv ... a hora passa mais rápido...**

**Ligo a tv (do meu quarto mesmo, acho que meus tios e meu pai estão na sala assistindo tv também "/ )**

**Passo de canal em canal...**

**"Nossa meo! Nessa merda de sky nunca passa nada de bom!"**

**Começo a assistir uma família da pesada..**

**"Uffa! Já tava quase dispensando a tv também!"**

**9:00**

**9:30**

**...**

**Acabo... vo assistir simpsons =D**

**10:00**

**10:30**

**Começo a pescar...**

**E a hora passa que eu nem vejo...**

**Meu pai entra no meu quarto pra desligar a tv mas felizmente eu acordo...**

**"Pai que horas são?" "Uhm... 23:30... Eu e seus tios vamos dormir e nada de dormir com a televisão ligada em mocinha! Coloque no modo de sleep =D e bem baixinho." "Pai eu não sou besta tá! Eu vou dormir, to morrendo de sono..." "Ta bom, dorme com Deus." "Amééém..."**

**Cara! falta uma hora ainda! Ashh eu não posso pegar no sono! Tem que haver uma maneira de eu ficar acordad... Nossa mas como eu sou burra! Cadê meu celular?**

**minutos depois de procura...**

**Aqui! Vou colocar pra despertar uns 10 minutos antes. Vamos ver se o Garu vai ser pontual né!**

**Demoro um pouquinho pra dormir mas depois de uns minutinhos pego no sono. **

**De repente meu despertador vibra e eu acordo.**

**Aiin é agoora!**

**Eu levanto e fico sentada na cama. Me olho no espelho..**

**AHHH**

**Me arrumo e fico um pouco mais decente (de pijama ;D)**

**Ouço uma batida na janela, bem de leve. Aiin é ele jogando pedrinhas XD**

**Eu abro a janela...**

**"**_**oque você ainda tá fazendo aí? entra logoo!**_** " - Eu começo a sussurrar.**

**Ele começa a escalar um conjunto de flores amarradas num portão colado na parede. o.O Até que ele chega na janela...**

**"**_**Onde é o quarto do seu pai? **_**" "**_**não é tão perto do meu quarto não... mas vamos continuar falando baixo ok? **_**" "**_**Beleza **_**"**

**Ele entra e ele me dá o maior beijo na boca.**

**"**_**hehe.**_**" - Eu.**


	10. Love love, the funny love

**Capp nove aqui ... Oque vai acontecer? ... Sei lá! lê aí pow ;D**

**"**_**Meu Deus! Oque você quer tanto falar pra mim**_**?" "**_**queria te ver só :) **_**" "**_**ah Garu! só você mesmo! **_**" "**_**Se eu te perguntasse uma coisa... você responderia sim?**_** " "**_**Oque é meu amore? **_**" Ele me abraça e coloca a mão na minha cintura... "**_**Você quer namorar comigo **_**?" Eu coloco a mão no pescoço dele... "**_**Claro ;D **_**" **

**E ele me beija o resto da noite... (Só q gente, não acontece nada não ! XD)**

**Quarta-feira...**

**(ponto de vista do Garu a partir de agora...)**

**Eu acordo com ela do meu lado dormindo, e ela abraçada em mim *-***

**'coloca uma musikinha pra anima um pokin,, é do Coldplay'**

_**[...]**_

_**Oh, did you want me to change? | Oh, você queria que eu mudasse?**_

_**Well I've changed for good | Bem, eu mudaria pra melhor,**_

_**And I want you to know that you'll always get your way | E eu quero que você saiba que você sempre continuará do seu jeito**_

_**And I wanted to say | E eu queria dizer**_

_**Don't you shiver | Você não se arrepia?**_

_**Don't you shiver | Você não se arrepia?**_

_**Sing it loud and clear | Eu cantarei alto e claro**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you | E sempre estarei esperando por você**_

**[...]**

**Eu fico uns minutinhos pensando nela, um anjo ... Seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo perfeito e comprido, sua beleza invencível, a sua teimosia incomparável. Tá pra nascer uma pessoa assim !**

**Ela acorda ... **

**"**_**Oi...**_**" - Eu "**_**hm ... oi...**_**" ela começa a abrir o olho... "GAHH que horas são meu Deeus?" - Ela. **

**" Meu Deus Pucca! Calma, que susto veey! Sei lá que horas são, aff." **

**Eu pego o meu celular... "Amm , 6:30 da manhã." ";B acho q meus tios estão acordan..."**

***Poft poft poft 'na porta'**

**"**_**se esconde!**_** " - Ela "**_**Onde ?**_** " "**_**vaaai**_** !"**

**Eu corro pra de baixo da cama...**

**(ponto de vista da Pucca agora ...)**

**Começo a fingir que estou dormindo e meu pai entra no quarto ...**

**"Pucca, acorda que já são 6:30, desce lá pro café..." "H**_**mff...**_**" - Murmuro XD. Ele sai do quarto...**

**Eu levanto e vou trancar a porta...**

**O Garu sai de baixo da cama...**

**"Por pouco..." - Ele. " XD Vai lá pra sua casa... Adoraria te oferecer pra i toma café comigo mas... hehe... num dá." "precisa não, mas vale a intenção." Ele sorri.**

**Aiin, adoro quando ele faz esse sorrisinho *-***

**Ficamos um olhando pro outro... Eu começo a dar vários selinhos no rosto dele XD como nos velhos tempos. Nós começamos a correr um atrás do outro em cima da cama XD muito engraçada a cena XD**

**Um pokin de metro station ...**

_**[...]**_

_**Now if she does it like this | Agora, se ela fizer assim**_

_**Will you do it like that? | Você irá fazer daquele jeito?**_

_**Now if she touches like this | Agora, se ela te tocar assim**_

_**Will you touch her right back? | Você tocará ela de volta?**_

_**Now if she moves like this | Agora, se ela mexer assim**_

_**Will you move her like that? | Você irá mexe-la daquele jeito?**_

_**Come on, shake, shake | Vamos lá, agite agite**_

_**Shake, shake, shake it | Agite, agite agite isso!**_

**Até que ele cai e eu caio em cima dele hehe...**

**Nós começamos a rir... Um olhando pro outro...**

**"Uups XD " - Eu. "Como nos velhos tempos." - Ele "Sim sim sim hehe. Adorava." - Eu "Eu também gostava... Só que agora ... Não precisamos mais disto... " "Am ... Quem sabe..." - Eu**

**Ele se levanta rapidamente... "Nem pense nisso ...Nao... naao uashuashsaus XD " - Ele.**

**Eu me levanto também... "Indo pra escola eu te pego ;* " **

**Ele me dá um beijo rapido e vai embora pela janela. "Xau gata..." "Xau... Garu cat's KKK Coisa da Cagol hehe." "XD quee? Garu cat's ? " "Ahh vai logo meu love" "Então xau..."**

**Ele sobe em cima janela e vai descendo as grades que tem coladas na parede. Eu fecho a janela e ainda ouço ele falando sozinho...**

**"**_**Garu cat's XD uahuashas.**_**" - ele. Eu dou uma risadinha e começo a me arrumar, fazer a rotina de sempre para ir pro colégio...**

**Desco pra tomar o café...**

**"Parece que eu ouvia vozes Pucca... Tava conversando com alguém?" - Pai. "é a morte pai, é a morte XD"**

**Minutos depois...Chegando na escola...**

**Encontro minhas amigas e conto tudo oque aconteceu.**

**"uhhhhhl agora vocês tão namo? Ual! E o Luiz Fernando?" - Cagol. "Ah... dexa ele pra lá, oque importa é que eu to com uma pessoa que eu amo ú.ú " - Eu. "É, é assim que se pensa, falo tudo!" - Bruna. "Vocês não viram o Garu por aí não?" - Eu. "Não..." - Cagol e Bruna. "Hum..."**

**Chega a Ching e a Isah.**

**"Oie gente =D" - Ching. "Oii..." Eu Bruna e Cagol. "E como vai você e o Rockerin? Ele é bonitinho neh?" - Isah. "Ah, ele é bonitinho sim... só que eu to com outro rockeiro agora, muito mais bonito e muito mais legal." - Eu. "Queem?" - Ching e Isah. "O Garu ;D o meu amor de sempre."**

**"Uii tá podendo heeim." - Ching. "Ehh, é uma safada, ela do..." Eu interrompo a Cagol e coloco a mão na boca dela. "Esquece XD deixa pra lá, **_**né Cagol! Num é pra onta pra ninguém sua trouxa ¬¬' **_**" - Eu. "Amm desculpa.. ;B" **

**"Mas porque num pode conta pra mim?" - Ching. " E pra mim também ;S" - Isah.**

**"Ahh, é coisa minha, não é tão interessante e eu não posso ficar contando algumas coisas pra todo mundo né?" - Eu**

**"Mas nós não contamos pra ninguém!" - Isah. "Eu realmente não posso. =/"**

**O sinal toca...**

**Nós ficamos esperando nos bancos todos subirem (é muito tumulto) só depois de uns 10 minutos nós subimos. Eu vou indo mais lenta. Pensando no acontecimento de ontem, uuu XD**

**Quando vou passar por uma porta pra subir a escada, algo me puxa.**

**"Ah..." E cobre a minha boca, Meu DEUUS XD. Fico me rebatendo, quando vejo, era Garu.**

**"XD meu Deus Garu! Você quer me matar do coração?" "Sim, pura paixão também."**

**Vejo o povo descendo pra educação física...**

**Ficamos lá até acabar a primeira aula... Bate o sinal...**

**"Garu, me deixa ir agora XD Perdemos a primeira aula..." - Eu. "Aff que droga, nem vi o tempo passa, com você o tempo voa ;D" - Ele. "Uhuul agora é educação fisica." - Eu. "Aff e pra mim agora é matemática... =/" - Ele. "Ownnt *-* que dó do nenem ;'O" "Hehe, fica sussa. Mais tarde agnt se encontra." "Ok's, xauz." - Eu. "Tchau amor da minha vida." **

**Ele me dá o maior beijo... Ficamos mais uns 5 minutos...**

**Ele sobe e eu vou pra quadra...**

**\o/ gnt tá acabando a hist ok's? Nao fiquem tristes, talvez eu faça uma sequela ;D**

**GEENTE esqueci de falar que chegou mais uma amiga no colégio... Maria Amanda. Ela tah junto com a gente agora...**

**Próximo capp 10, O ULTIMOO dessa FF ;'D Q emocionante nunca terminei uma fanfic...**


	11. Amor  Paixão

**Oiiieee \o/ FINAAAL ,,,, to suuuper feliz ;'D**

**Vamo ver esse final, feliz ou terrível ?**

**Ótimo, vamo começa ! Ou melhor, terminar XD**

**Capp 10**

**Recreio...**

**"Entonces, bla bla blaaa y bl..." - Profe de espanhol.**

**Tiriririririririririririm**

**"**_**Graças á Deus!**_** " - Bruna. "Gente, vamos juntar dinheiro pra compra suflair ? Eu tenho 2 reais =D" - M. Amanda. "Uhuul, eu queero, tenho 50 centavos ;D" - Cagol. "ÉÉ eu também tenho dinhero! Quanto que custa?" - Bruna. **

**Nós começamos á descer as escadas ...**

**"Acho que 3,50 $" - M. Amanda. "Ah... eu tenho grana tb, acho que 1 real." - Eu. "Uhuul fecho." - M. Amanda. "Eu tenho 30 centavos ;P" - Bruna. "Ahh você pode paga na próxima XD" - M. Amanda.**

**Chegando na cantina ... **

**"Noss que fila!" - Eu. Olho pra trás... não vejo ninguém (das minhas amigas)**

**Fico sozinha numa fila gigantesca, eu por último...**

**Algo começa a envolver os braços em mim... Quando eu olho pra trás adivinha quem é? GARU XD**

**"Oi." - Garu. "Oii ;D Meu amor... Tava quase morrendo de saudade de você =/" - Eu. "Ownnt *-* Eu também ;9"**

**A fila vai andando ... e vai e vai... **

**"UUUffa, cheguei XD" - Eu. E o Garu ainda agarrado em mim.**

**"O que você vai querer?" - A tia da cantina... "Ah, hoje me dá um empadão de frango XD Eee um Dew." - Eu. Ela anota o pedido... O Garu me solta pra pedir.**

**"**_**Eu vou querer um suflair... marca na minha conta...**_**" - Ouço ele falando...**

**Eu sorrio. Pego meu lanche e espero ele.**

**"E aí? Vamo lá pra trás?" - Ele. "Sim sim sim..."**

**Quando vamos descer na quadra, na arquibancada, Luiz Fernando e os amigos dele ficam nos olhando...**

**O Garu me roda bem da frente deles, como se a gente estivesse dançando...**

**Quando ele termina de me rodar, os muleques começam a gritar...**

**"UUUUUUUULLL uahsuashusahsha" - Eles... "Ah calem a boca, idiotas." - Garu.**

**Z chega até nós...**

**"E aí Kalegari? Novidades?" - Z. "Sim, to namorando." - Garu. "Uaal, que bom! A Pp? Mas..." - Z. "É ela mesma ;D..."**

**Eu vou indo na frente... Deixar os dois falarem...**

**"Noss, mas ela é gostosa heim cara..." - Z. "Cala a boca!" - O Garu dá um tapinha na cara do Z. "Aff oque é? Só to falando a verdade." - Z. "Ólha o respeito! Ela é minha meu chapa ú.ú"**

**Eu começo a rir. Subo no último degrau da arquibancada e sento junto com as minhas amigas... O Gaum tá la também...**

**"E aí gente? Compraram suflair?" - Eu. Elas me deixam falando sozinha e vão pra outro lugar...**

**"Ué ué ué! Oque aconteceu? Perdi alguma coisa?" - Eu. O Gaum fica também com uma cara de: ?**

**"**_**...depois eu falo mais com você, vo fica aqui com ela.**_**" - Garu. "**_**Tá, falow.**_**" - Viktor.**

**"E aí, vamo come o ... O que você quer ?" - Garu pergunta pro Gão que ficou olhando pra nós nois encarado... "Amm Nada, nada ^^' Já tava saindo..." - Gaum. "Garu! Pra que isso, Gão pode ficar..." - Eu. "Ah é? Então tah, vo lá com os meus amigos! E vou dar todo o suflair que eu comprei." - Garu. "Aff garu, pára de criancisse ok?" "Não, pode dexa Pp, eu vou embora..." - Gaum. "Isso! Vai, não gosto de nada nos atrapalhando..." - Garu. "Atrapalhando? Ele não estava fazendo nada! Eu te odeio Garu!" - Eu preparada pra me levantar e ele me puxa. "Olha aqui! Se você sair daqui eu... Ah eu não faço nada mas... ah foda-se!" Ele pega e me beija e eu caio em cima dele. Ele me abraça e continua me beijando.**

**Ficamos lá... Na maior melação de cueca XD ...**

**[e a autora da hist com a maior vontade de beijar alguém XD ... como o Garu é claro XD XD XD]**

**"O suflair agora =D " - Eu. "É né ... quero mais um beijo de agradecimento ao suflair ú.ú " - Garu. "Ah vai cagar Garu, quero repartir com você no beijo um pedacinho ok?" - Eu. "\o/ que ótima ideia ! "**

**Eu sento no seu colo tipo como se estivesse deitada, mas sentada XD Frago?**

**Ele abre a barra de chocolate... Tira dois quadradinhos e um ele coloca em sua boca... "Vai." - Ele.**

**Eu me aproximo dele e pego o pedaço...**

**Passam dois emos na nossa frente...**

**"Ow Garu, tudo beleza?" - Um pergunta.. Nós viramos pra ver oque era... "**_**Neh?**_**" - Garu, ele pergunta ainda colado na minha boca... Depois se afasta... "Neh? Deh? São vocês?" Continua ele. "Siiim! É nois mesmo veey! Quanto tempo!" - Deh. "Noooss e muuito, vocês tão estudando aqui? Que massa!" - Garu. Eu saio de cima dele e me sento do lado... "Gente essa é minha namorada, a Pucca." - Garu. "Ou pp, como preferirem ;D" - Eu. "Oi PP XD Eu sou o Neh." - Neh. "E eu sou o Deh." - Deh. **

**"Pucca, antes de eu estuda aqui, eles eram meus melhores amigos,, veey cada uma KKK." - Garu. " Fii se você visse cada coisa que nóis aprontava XD Mó Putaria uhauhusahshsa." - Neh. "Nossa! Oque vocês faziam?" - Eu. "Ahh... nnnada nao XD" - Deh. **

**Quinta-feira...**

**"Gente vocês viram quem que ta aqui na escola?" - Bruna. "Nãão, conta? =D" - Cagol. "O Neh... e... o... DEHH \o/ " - M. Amanda. "É mesmo. Quem são esses caras?" - Eu. Todas ficam com a boca aberta. "Ô gente to tão por fora assim?" - Eu. "Lógicoo! Eles são nossos colírios *-* São perfeitos! Sempre andavam com o Garu." - Bruna. "Ual *-*" - Eu. "Queria ver eles, faz mó tempão que eu não os vejo =/" - Cagol. "No recreio a gente ve, aaaaaai XD Amo eles ;P" - M. Amanda. **

**Recreio...**

**Tiiririririririririm..**

**"Yessss *-*" - M. Amanda.**

**Eu me encontro com o Garu descendo as escadas...**

**"Oiie amor ;*" - Eu. "Oi linda. E daí, como foi a entediante aula?" - Garu. "Ah... um saco como sempre ;x" - Eu.**

**A Bruna entra no meio de nós dois e a Cagol pula no meu ombro XD...**

**"Uuuuii... q melaçãoo uashushas" - Bruna. "É meesmo, por que vocês não se casam logo de uma vez?" - Cagol. "Aii gente, pára com isso XD." - Eu. "Nossa, você não aceitaria se eu perguntasse se você queria se casar comigo?" - Garu. "Meu Deus Garu, o que eu quis dizer é que... nós somos muito jovens pra isso! Acha! Eu tenho só 13 anos..." - Eu. "Uhm... mesmo assim.." - Garu. "Aii que clima! Parem de brigar!" - Bruna. "uhm, é, vamo pará!" - Garu.**

**Chegando na cantina ...**

**"Gente hoje eu num to com..." Vejo que ninguém está atrás de mim, só o Garu. "...Fome." - Eu. "Alguma coisa errada?" - Garu. "Não, é que..." - Eu olho pras minhas amigas, coladas nos emos... XD**

**"...ai meu Deus =O" - Eu. "Que foi?" Ele olha pra trás... "Nossa, elas amam eles?" - Garu. "Neem." - Eu.**

**A Cagol chega na fila...**

**"O que vocês tão olhando?" - Cagol. "Aquilo ali..." - Garu. Ela olha e vira pra gente, com o ar mais normal do mundo XD "Ah... aquelas ali? Normal." - Cagol.**

**Minutos depois...**

**"Gente gente gentee !" - Bruna. "O que o que o que? XD " - Eu. "Nossa, que isso?" - Bruna. "\o/ \o/ Conta Bruú!" - M. Amanda. "O Neh pediu pra fica comigo!" - Bruna. "E o Deh pediu também pra ficar comigo *-*" - M. Amanda. **

**"=O" - Cagol. "E aí? Vocês aceitaram?" - Eu. "Há! E você acha que não? puff" - Garu. "Ah eu disse que ia pensar, sabe, pra num dar muito na cara =D" - M. Amanda. "Eu também hehe XD" - Bruna. "Aff, TÁ na cara que vocês gostam deles!" - Garu. "É verdade." - Cagol. "Ah, sei lá... XD" - M. Amanda. "Eu vo fala siim é claro, mas não naquela hora entende!" - "Uhm." - Garu.**

**Final da aula...**

****

**Descendo as escadas...**

**Eu, Garu, Bruna, Cagol e M. Amanda.**

**"E aí? Vocês vão ficar hoje mesmo?" - Eu. "Eu não sei, será que eu fico?" - M. Amanda. "Ahh, melhor sim heim ;P Eu quero ver *-*" - Cagol. "Eu também... Amanda, você é BV?" - Garu. "Não, fiquei com um muleque numa festa de aniversário ;P" - M. Amanda. "Ah..." - Eu.**

**O Neh e o Deh passam por nós ...**

**O Neh pisca pra Bruna e o Deh manda um bejinho pra Amanda.**

**Quando eles somem, elas festejam,,.**

**"\o/ \o/ \o/ LOL" - Bruna. "UHUUUL *-*, eu fico! E você Bruna?" - M. Amanda. "Ahh é clarooo! Hoje mesmo!" "**_**essa eu quero ver...**_**" - murmura Garu. "**_**Ahh é XD. Eu também.**_**" - Eu.**

**Na porta da saida...**

**Chego no carro do meu pai...**

**"Pai, posso ir embora com a Bruna?" - Eu. "Vish... Sei lá." - Pai. "Ahh dexa dexa deexa ;'(" "Aff tá bom, só não fique beijando por ai em menina." - Pai. "Ai Pai, que coisa! XD" **

**Quando o Garu se aproxima de mim, pra falar alguma coisa...**

**"Pucca, eu acho que..." - Garu. "Garu? Nossa á quanto tempo!" - Pai. "Oi Dumplin ^^' É mesmo..." - Garu. "Fica de olho nela pra mim tá? Não deixe ninguém se aproximar dela, confio em você." - Pai. Eu reviro os olhos... "**_**Já que ele já fez...**_**" - Eu. "O que?" - Pai. "Nada..." - Eu. "Ta bom." - Garu.**

**Meu pai vai embora...**

**"Oque você tava falando?" - Eu. "Ah.. eu acho que eles já desceram lá pra ficar..." - Garu. "Emtão vamos..." - Eu. Ele me puxa. "Espera! Porque a gente não fica ali junto com eles também? Só pra fala que..." - Garu é interrompido pela Cagol. "Gente gente geeente! O Justin pedio pra ficar comigo tambééééém *-* " - Cagol. "Noossa, quantos ficantes XD" - Garu. "Fica!" - Eu. "Lóóóógic ;D Já to indo lá! Vamos?" - Cagol. "Vamo que vamo!" - Eu.**

**Justin vai do lado dela... E o Garu envolveu seus braços em mim. Eu deito minha cabeça nele.**

**Chegando lá...(atrás do colégio, onde eu e o LF ficamos ¬¬')**

**"Meu Deus! Já ficaram?" - Eu. "Nããão, num to com coragem ;P" - M. Amanda. "Aff eu sabia, vamo lá, nóis fica tudo junto!" - Garu. "É meesmo! E o Justin pediu pra fica com a Cagol acrediitah?" - Eu. "Nussss que mara!" - Bruna. "Vamos gente?" - Cagol. "Agora sim!" - Bruna...**

**Os muleques todos em fila pra ficar, tiipo, um do lado do outro esperando as parceiras *-***

**Muito mara!**

**Muita gente rondando também... **

**8ª série quase inteira olhando... 1º ano... 7ª também etc etc etc !**

**Pego na mão do Garu e o levo pra onde os meninos estão...**

**"Ué, vocês já não são um casal?" - Justin. "Sim, só queremos curtir junto com vocês XD" - Garu. "Ah." - Justin...**

**O resto das meninas vão chegando, todas com os 'rabinhos entre as pernas' XD**

**"Round 1 !" - Alguém grita XD XD**

**Todos começam a se beijar, cena linda! Muito maaara *-***

**Todos começam a gritar [novamente *-*]**

**Eu aperto as bochechas do Garu e dou mais um beijo nele. Depois o abraço.**

**Todos ficam felizes ... Todas as minhas amigas / amigos e etc, o mais importante é o amor...**

**_ Amor - Paixão _**

_**Coração que pulsa, coração que pulsa**_

_**Lado a lado, um só olhar**_

_**Frente á frente o melhor jeito de beijar**_

_**O medo, o frio na barriga**_

_**O nervo, a ponto de briga**_

_**Não seja assim, isso é a excessão de tudo**_

_**Fique perto de mim, porque o tempo é curto**_

_**Com esse tal sentimento, nada é muito**_

_**Como esquecer o inesquecível?**_

_**Nós conseguimos vamos passar de nível!**_

_**Qualquer canto, qualquer chão**_

_**Qualquer ramo, qualquer luz**_

_**Qualquer mundo, esse é o sentimento profundo**_

_**Esse é o sentimento dolorido, que deixa o nosso mundo colorido**_

_**Eu diria sim? Eu diria não?**_

_**Como faço pra chegar até seu coração?**_

_**Estou morrendo de tanta paixão!**_

_**Não quero ajuda, apenas o seu AMOR!**_

_**~*Isah Rock*~**_

**Eu que fiiiiz XD XD ohhh =O grande! Aff...**

**Finish! Acabei finalmente ;P**

**Teremos sequela? **

**Talvez...**

**Bejãum ;* Esse é o final...**


End file.
